


Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by lcvechoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvechoni/pseuds/lcvechoni
Summary: She knows she's not her only, but at least she's one.





	Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

_**In which Pretty Poisons gang leader Cheryl Blossom finds herself falling for Toni Topaz even though she's dating one of her best friends.** _


End file.
